


Reminder

by Graduation_1



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Movie: The Purge: Anarchy, Movie: The Purge: Election Year, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s), Post-War, Redemption, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graduation_1/pseuds/Graduation_1
Summary: A short one-shot smut filled story about the one and only Frank Grillo. Based on his Purge character Leo Barnes, it takes place a few years after the events of the Purge film Election Year. Leo had been alone for a long time until he met Olivia. A girl who had brought him back to life. This one shot explores their relationship and of course sex.One-Shot. Post War. Post Purge. Explicit Content: Adults Only.





	Reminder

_**Reminder**_ – _The title story_

 

Stolen moments. Pockets of attention was all she could hope for. She knew it from the moment they met. He was the silent and strong type; barely let her in. He always had this wall up when it came to her. She couldn’t understand it sometimes, why they had to hide. She suspected in the beginning that he had to be married, why else why he would want to hide? He screamed married. She nearly walked away from him because of it; until finally he set her straight. Told her the truth. He had been badly hurt in the past and had his heart broken by someone he thought he loved and loved him back. He had lost son to a drunk driver and had been lost himself since.

 

He told about what happened with the purge; about that night. The night he nearly made a massive mistake. He had been with no one since. He was afraid to let his walls down with her. And that was the night he told her he was in love with her. It was so sudden. She couldn’t believe how quick they fell in love., but it was so right. She knew she was certain she wanted him and only him.

 

 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

 

  
He had been gone all day. She had tried to entertain herself, reading , catching up on all her tv shows; but she just couldn’t stop thinking of him. He was always in the front of her mind; polluting her thoughts with all sorts of dirty scenarios and ideas that they could do when he came home. It had only been a few hours since she had him but she wanted him again. Needed him. She felt her lower stomach tense up and tighten at the mere thought of him and that body on tops of hers, having his way with her. In every way he wanted.

 

She bit her lip and leaned her head back on the couch. She checked her watch, three-thirty. Only three more hours and he’s home. And she can fuck him all night again.

 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

  
She didn’t even notice the time on the clock as she opened the oven door and carefully carried the large dish pot and placed it on the counter to slightly cool down. She leaned over and sniffed the fumes; it smelled perfect. Lasagne; his favourite.

 

He had texted her a half hour ago; he didn’t have a good day and he needed her, he’d be home soon. She felt her eyebrows furrow for the millionth time since he had texted her. What had happened at work that he was angry? He worked as a police sergeant in LA, she knew it was a tough job, demanded a lot of him but he was the one for the job. He was so good at helping people, it was in his blood. He was natural at helping and she felt a small smirk form on her lips; he was certainly helpful in other ways too. There she goes again, dirty thoughts again.

 

She huffed out loud and squeezed her legs together. Soon she could have him; whatever was bothering him she would help him get over it. She hated to see him upset. Sometimes she had to force him to open up and talk about whatever was annoying him. Sometimes it worked and sometimes he would storm off and she could hear the gym equipment being slammed around and Hip-Hop music blaring from the speakers as he sweated out the pain.

 

Even though she would be upset he stormed off, she would always walk down the hallway and watch him through the crack in the door; he was so freakin gorgeous when he worked out, the intensity and veracity he showed always reminded her of him when they were having sex. She couldn’t ever last long watching behind the door and she would walk in and up to him. They both would end up ripping clothes off and having passionate sex on the bench. It was fast hard love and damn, it was fucking amazing.

 

  
She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a key in the lock turning and then he appeared in the doorway. He didn’t see her at first, the kitchen was to the left of the apartment. She watched him as he walked in with a heaviness on his shoulders and he dropped his police bag on the ground. He reached up and grabbed the side of his neck, twisting it side to side as he clenched his jaw. He was still wearing his police uniform, black t-shirt with black trousers and heavy duty boots. He stripped the bulletproof vest off himself and dropped it rather rough on the floor. She watched his face, his hair still slightly slicked back, a few loose raven stands of hair. And he still hadn’t shaved yet, a slight stubble visible. She had begged him not to get rid of it, it made him look even more rugged and handsome, even more than he already was.

 

Then she saw his nostrils flare slightly and his face instantly lightened. He looked up and over and then their eyes connected. She bit her lip and took the glove for the oven off and leaned against the counter as he made his way over slowly. She could see his eyes raking up and down her body; no doubt ogling her attire, she had one of his sleep shirts on and nothing else. Except some small black lace panties that she had been saving for him. Ever since his text, she knew he needed cheering up and this felt like the perfect time to wear them. His eyes were burning, its like he already knew what she had on. His dark eyes were already getting darker and starting to smoulder at her.

 

Her insides started to burn as he neared her and she already knew that tonight was going to be hot and long. She felt her panties start to wetten with anticipation as he drew closer. And then he was a few feet from her.

 

  
“Hey baby,” she whispered as he continued to stare at her.

She almost didn’t want to disturb him; he seemed totally lost in thought and then he met her eyes.

  
“Hey,” he said back quietly as he crossed his arms and watched her face. He felt himself slightly smirk at her. He had had one of the shittiest days of his life today and here he comes home to his girl, in the kitchen making him his favourite food while practically naked in one of his best shirts. She looked so unbelievably sexy, he couldn’t stand it. He counted himself so lucky and blessed in that moment for her. She was so good to him, took care of him so well. Always put him first. And here she was again , trying to cheer him up and make him feel better. She loved her more than she would ever know. He watched as she stared at him slightly worried, he could see the wheels turning in her head from here. She was wondering what was bothering him. Rather than leave her confused any longer, he decided to tell her.

 

He eased himself away from the kitchen island and walked over to her in two big strides, taking her in his arms. Her small arms immediately came up to snake around his neck as his arms wrapped around her middle, one hand immediately sliding down to touch her ass, slightly squeezing. She moaned slightly at his touch and he leaned down and took her lips in a soft kiss. She reached her hand around and held on to the side of his face as they kissed. The tension between them started to slowly build as their kiss deepened. Although she wanted to just rip his clothes off and just fuck him now, she wanted to know what was bothering him, she could still feel it on his skin, he never could hide his anger very well. She broke the kiss and placed both her hands on his chest. All that could be heard was the sound off their heavy breathing as they tried to get their breath back.

  
“What happened today?” she questioned quietly , careful to not dampen the mood too much.

He breathed deep out of his nose and closed his eyes. She waited patiently until he was ready to talk and held onto the nape of his neck.

  
“We found a body. Pulled it from a dumpster downtown. We can’t be a hundred sure yet but we think its that college girl that went missing a few weeks back. Coroner should have the I.D by the morning.”

 

  
His shoulders slumped over as the weight of his confession sank in. He had been holding in his emotions all day and now that he was with her, he could let his guard down. He had been searching for this girl for weeks; ever since she had disappeared walking home from class one night. It happened quite often in California, people going missing. But this one was different because the girl who had gone missing was the same age as her. She was twenty-three. And he felt sick at the thought of it being her who went missing. He told her everything that was going through his mind. He felt guilty when he thought back to when they had first met.

 

She was so beautiful, so full of life and just perfect. And he was still messed up from all that had happened a few years before. From losing his son to getting divorced and having his heart broken. He didn’t think he would ever meet anybody ever again and that was the reason he was so closed off when it came to her in the beginning. He couldn’t believe for a minute that this smart gorgeous girl would want him and all his baggage. God knows he didn’t blame her at all. But man he couldn’t deny his feelings for her, from the first time he met her. There was something about her. She didn’t seem like the typical college party girl, she had something real going on under the surface. She was smart, witty and super friendly. She was someone he needed in his life, he just didn’t see it straight away. But man was he glad she stuck him out and stayed around. He had no idea what kind if life he would have right now if she wasn’t around. Empty and dark like before.

 

She could sense he was getting caught up in his thoughts again so she placed her hands against his face and waited until he opened his eyes. When he did, they were slightly wet. She felt her heart burst with love for him and her own eyes started to well up. God she loved this man.

 

  
“Leo,” she whispered.. “Nothing is going to happen to me. I’m right here with you, right here.”

He nodded and lifted his head. He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he held her head between his hands. She lifted her head and finally decided to break the silence.

  
“I made you your favourite baby, your hungry right?” she said as his hands started to slide down her body again, this time both of his hands landed on her ass and squeezed tightly.

 

She let out a breath as the feeling rushed through her insides and secreted right into her panties. Damn he could make her so wet from one touch, that was the kind of power he had on her. She couldn’t help but press her body against his as it started to come alive. He squeezed her ass cheeks again and leaned his head down so their lips were centimetres apart when he spoke; “Not for food baby.”

 

He grunted out as he dived straight in for her mouth, his tongue sliding in and connecting their mouths. She barely had time to digest his words before he attacked her lips. While he kissed her; his words continued to swirl around in her head, making her heat up even more. He was so good with his mouth, such a good kisser. All she could feel was him, as he pressed himself against her, his hardness protruding against her stomach; making her feel like she was turning into goo. They broke the kiss as they ran out of breath and instead grinded against each other.

 

  
He grabbed her hand that was holding the side of his face and placed it over his pants, feeling her automatically squeeze the bulge that growing harder by the second. He groaned out and spoke gruffly to her as she tried to regain her breath.

 

“You feel that baby, that’s all yours. All yours baby. Tell me you want it, tell me how much you need it Liv.”

 

She moaned out loud and squeezed him tighter. She loved it when he was like this, when he turned all caveman and wanted to claim her. That’s what she needed most right now, she knew he needed to stake his claim on her, to make her his. Men’s minds worked in strange ways and Leo was definitely cut from the same cloth. He was a mans man through and through.

  
“Fuck Leo, fuck….” Her mind was blown, she could barely think straight. He had her all tuned up, no going back now.

  
“Tell me mamà, please, I need to hear it,” he whispered as he continued to tightly squeeze her ass.

He was just waiting for that confirmation, he needed to hear the words before he went any further. Sometimes he was afraid of how rough he could get with her and would second guess himself, afraid he could hurt her. But she never said anything of the sort, she seemed to love how he acted. How he claimed her and gave it to her rough, but always with love. They almost always were in sync with one another, just knew what the other person needed.   
She felt herself heat up beyond control when he called her mamá. That one word from him could make her do anything he wanted, she would jump through fire if he asked with that name. He always called her that when they made love, or even when they were in public, he knew how it affected her. He knew there was no way he could have convinced her to fuck outside unless he had called her mamá in that thick New York accent of his. That accent alone could make babies out of thin air.

 

“Please fuck me baby, I need it… Leo….” She trailed off when she felt him start to slide his hands out from underneath her shirt.

 

He slightly stepped back and grabbed the hem of his black shirt and lifted it up and over. It was across the room in two seconds. She automatically lifted her hands to touch and caress his exposed abdomen, admiring and tracing all the well defined muscles. He worked hard and kept himself in good shape, his body was so fit. She felt her nails as they caught on the belt buckle of his jeans and slowly caressed his stomach. She heard him take a sharp deep breath and then his hands were at his belt buckle, undoing it. Her stomach was growing tighter by the second watching him unbuckle his pants. She couldn’t wait to get him in her mouth.

 

She felt him grab the hem of her shirt suddenly and then he lifted it up and it was gone. She wasn’t wearing a bra at all and her breasts were fully exposed. She wasn’t small chested by any means; double D’s were her. And man did he love her boobs. Especially when she wore no bra around the house. He reached up and grabbed both in his warm hands, feeling the fullness. Her head fell back and she moaned out loud. He always knew just how to touch her, the right way to squeeze or pinch. She was taken by surprise when he latched on suddenly with his moist warm tongue and sucked on her nipple. Her moans grew louder by the second as he kept up hiss assault on her nipples; going back and forth every few seconds-making sure both got due attention. He was magic with his tongue, flat and then point and when the teeth came out to slightly bite the nipples; the slight bite of pain disappearing in a split second to leave behind a throb of pleasure so strong her knees started to give out and she was almost done right there. She knew if he didn’t stop now, she would come. Her hands came up and twisted in his raven locks, twining her fingers through the long hairs, tugging, trying to silently tell him to stop. Words were fucking useless, she couldn’t get a proper sentence out. He seemed to get the hint when she tugged again on his head and tried to make him look up.

 

He lifted his head slightly and gazed at her face. Her eyes were completely blown; glazed over with lust and desire, her normally hazel eyes almost black. She had a thin layer of perspiration on her face, from his work. He knew her nipples were sensitive; he enjoyed being able to render her to a mess whenever he played with them. It just made her that even more fucking sexy. That she could react to him that way; it turned him on more than he realised.

  
“What is it baby? You want something else?” he whispered as his hands came up and traced the outline of her panties on her side; his fingers slipping under the lace to touch her skin. He had never seen these panties before but man they were fucking glorious. Small enough that he could still make out her pussy through the material but enough to hug her hips and exsenuate her massive peach ass. That ass. He didn’t have words for that ass; it was just sexy as fuck. He slid his hand around and slapped her bare ass cheek, rubbing straight after to take the sting out. She moaned loudly at the action and grabbed his hair tighter. She loved to be spanked; especially when he had her from behind, she would go fucking crazy when he spanked her.

 

Imagining it now, her beautiful ass laid out in front of him, repeatedly slapping against his stomach, in and out of her, over and over again, watching her pussy as she took every inch of him, swallowing him hole, and all the sounds she would make.. then when he spanked her; she would come so fucking tight around his cock, he would never last, he’d pull out and come all over her two globe ass cheeks; listening as her dirty words would fill his ears, encouraging every last drop out.

 

He felt himself get harder than ever as he remembered their last time together, and then he couldn’t wait no more. He had to taste her, taste that sweet honey between her legs. He grabbed the sides of her panties and was about to rip them to shreds when he felt her hand touch his quickly.

 

  
“No, Leo don’t rip them, their special. I bought them just for you.”

 

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly at her admission. Although he had had her every which way, when it came to romantic stuff, she was still unsure of herself. He felt his love for her swell tenfold and then she was lifted up and wrapped her legs around his bare waist, her panties slickness rubbing against his stomach. He leaned in close and held her head.

 

“You are so fucking perfect,” he whispered as he encased her mouth again, sliding his tongue in to lap with hers. She tasted so good and he needed to taste her even more now. He walked over to the wall opposite the kitchen and slid her down his body slowly, feeling her exposed body slide with his, the sensation of her tits gliding over his torso, just about made him cum in his pants. She landed on two feet and he pushed her gently against the wall, leaning down until he was on hiss knees. She seemed to understand quickly what he wanted to do, and she moaned out loud at the thought; of feeling his hot tongue sliding through her pussy. The thought alone was making her wetter than she had ever been. She couldn’t stand it any longer, she needed his mouth. He seemed to catch on to her impatience as he slid his hands under her panties and slid them down slowly from her body, lifting her feet one by one until he had them in his hands. She glanced down and watched with pure lust as he brought her panties to his nose and sniffed them brazen. He breathed deep and then tossed them aside, as his hands slid her legs. He met her eyes unashamed as he smirked at her and spoke against her skin.

 

  
“Godamn baby, you smell so fucking good, I can’t wait to taste that pussy, open your legs for me.”

 

  
She knees nearly buckled at his words and she could do nothing but obey him as she opened her legs. He lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, feeling her leg instantly wrap around his shoulder, nestling softly. He smirked to himself as he watched her squirm, trying to bring his mouth closer to her centre. She was always so impatient. He lifted his hand and let his first digit slide up her pussy, feeling all the juice covering his finger in a second, marvelling at the slickness. He felt his manly pride swell as he felt the effect that he had on her, she loved his touches. He listened to her moans getting louder by the second and he knew he couldn’t tease her any longer, he needed to taste her now. Without another word, he moved his finger away and took her swollen clit in his mouth in one fluid movement, taking the clit in his mouth whole and sucking hard. The sudden movement took her by surprise and her back jolted off the wall as she grabbed his hair in between her hands tight and moaned out his name so loud, he was sure their neighbours heard. He flicked his tongue over her swollen nub several times until she nearly shouted and then licked his way back down again. Over and over again he licked, never stopping his movements, keeping up his assault until he knew she was almost there, just on the edge.

 

Her voice spoke and he grew harder by the sound of it, “Leo, I can’t take it…. Please, oh my god…” she rambled on for a few seconds, not making any sense, just jumbled words escaping until he felt the change. He felt her leg around his shoulder tighten until his head was locked against her pussy, felt her back rise up and her face contorted into wild pleasure and then he felt the gush of wetness seep out and he lapped up everything that came out. Her fingers were locked tight in his hair and she tugged on them, harder and harder until she was grinding on his face, over and over. She didn’t stop until she was completely spent and virtually collapsed against his face; trying to hold on to his shoulders to avoid falling to the floor. He kissed his way up her body, pausing to nestle against her breasts, feeling the heat and softness of them, kissing each one and then finally he was back at her mouth; kissing her hard until they both were out of breath. He knew she could taste herself on his lips and that turned them both on beyond anything.

 

  
“How the fuck do you do that?” she whispered as she tried to regain her strength, holding on to his shoulders as he legs still shook from his mouth. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her face. He laughed and held her face between his hands; “Baby you have no idea.”

 

  
She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. They stood there in the hallway for a another minute just kissing as their bodies continued to grind against each other; she could sense he was still very tense as she held onto his arms. She took a second to just marvel at how gorgeous he really was, his body always drove her crazy. He took care of himself so well and man did it show; he was ripped from head to toe and covered in tattoos. He was everything any girl could want and he was all hers. He had just given her one of the best orgasms she had ever had and now it was her turn to repay him. She wanted to make him feel so good-like how he made her feel.

 

  
“You’re turn baby,” she said as she pressed herself against him and grabbed his crotch, squeezing him slightly. He groaned at her touch and slipped his hands behind her to grab her ass.

He spoke softly to her, “You don’t have to-“

  
“ I WANT to Leo, please let me.” She whispered as she held him, trying to convince him to let her touch him. He always had no problem offering to please her, in fact he always begged her to let him. But he always hesitated letting her touch him, she had no idea why.

 

  
“Why do you never want me to?” she said as she held on to his arms, their faces only inches apart. He didn’t know what to say for a second, her question took him by surprise. He wanted to let her, but for some reason, he seemed to think bad of it. He almost felt like she was servicing him or something, like she was just repaying the favour to him, like she didn’t really want to. He never wanted her to do something she didn’t want to, like he was forcing her or something.

 

  
“Baby,” he whispered as he kissed her softly, “ You’ve no idea how much I want you too, but you don’t have to. Just cause I did.”

 

  
Now she understood why. She almost felt bad for doubting him, for thinking that he didn’t want her that way. Now she got it. She felt her heart flutter when she thought of it. He was so good.

 

  
“I want to, so let me.” She spoke strong so he would realise how serious she was. He always made her feel good, now she wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to make him feel good. She leaned in and kissed him with passion, letting her hand wander down and start to unzip his pants. She felt his arms flex and then he slightly relaxed against her and she knew he was letting her win. She reached her hand down and slipped it into his boxers where she could feel exactly how much he wanted her. She grabbed a hold of him and moved her hand up and down slowly; listening to the groans vibrating in his chest. She smirked against his mouth; it was on.

 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

 

  
He held her tighter as he started to make his way to their bedroom, trying to avoid tripping over anything that could send them flying. She was so taken by his movements; the way he held her so tight and the way he kissed her. He was listening to her sounds, the moans and whimpers that were managing to escape her mouth as they kissed wildly. He finally reached the door to their bedroom and kicked it open, taking her inside and closing the door with his foot. He walked slowly over to their king-size bed that was still unmade from their love-making earlier that morning. He dropped her slowly onto the bed and moved to take off his pants; easing out of them and tossing them aside.

 

He took a second to just look her over; she looked so fucking beautiful, all laid out and bare for him on their bed, naked as the day she was born and ready for him. She bit her lip and opened her legs so that he could see right between her thighs; she slid her hand down and touched her pussy slowly as she stared at him. She watched as his cock jumped in his boxers and then he had them off as quick as lightening. His cock stood up proud; red and swollen- more than ready for her. He knew what she really wanted, she wanted to taste him; she had begged him to let her taste him and he wanted to give her exactly what she asked for. He took a hold of his cock and began to stroke it slowly in front of her; watching her eyes the whole time. Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched him. He had never been so brazen like this in front of her and she loved it. Her pussy began to throb as she watched him and she needed him right now.

 

  
“You said you want this baby, you want this cock, you wanna taste it? Then come and get it Mamá.”

 

He said gravely as he continued to stroke his cock in front of her. She sat up instantly and moved off the bottom of the bed and got onto her knees in front of him. She reached up and swatted his hand away as she told a hold of him in her hand and stroked him. He inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw as he stared at her; waiting for her to make the first move. She didn’t hesitate; she leaned up and licked him from the bottom of his cock right to the tip. He groaned out loud so loud that it vibrated through her body; making her shake from the inside out. The sounds coming from his mouth was making her even more turned on and she took him into her mouth entirely. She tried to keep a steady pace for him; make him feel good. His fingers found her hair and he threaded through them easily; lightly taking hold of it. He didn’t need to guide her at all, she knew what to do. She had never had anyone like this; but she had watched enough porn to know the basics; plus he made it so easy for her. She listened to his voice; the sounds he made and the way he would jerk his hips when she did something he liked.

 

The feeling of his fingers in her hair, slightly tugging, trying to carefully guide the pace and encourage her to go faster, make her even wetter. She let him fall out of her mouth, letting the tip sit on her lips; sucking tightly and then she grabbed him tightly, pumping up and down as she licked and kissed his lower abdomen.

 

  
“You want more baby,” she asked as she watched him through her lashes, never stopping her movements.

 

“You want it faster babe?”

  
“Yes… please mamá, give me more. Don’t you stop. Please don’t stop,” he begged out, his voice hoarse.

 

His voice alone almost made her cum and she knew he needed to get that release now. She returned to his cock with her mouth and kept up her assault; never stopping. Her hand came up to cup his balls; listening to the groan that vibrated through his chest. She kept up the movement, feeling his cock almost reach the back of her throat, relaxing to let him go down. She gasped from the sensation and then took him back into her mouth, wanting to make cum. His sounds were getting louder and his hands slightly tightened in her hair. She felt him grow harder in her mouth and she knew he close to cumming. Then suddenly, he reached down and yanked her up and pushed her onto the bed. She was taken by surprise by his sudden movement and then he was climbing onto the bed with her; slowly crawling over her until he was face to face with her. Her hands came up to touch the sides of his face and she leaned up to kiss him soundly. He kissed her back and then she felt his hand at her leg, opening her wider until he pulled back just enough to line his cock up to her entrance. He seemed to hesitate for a second until she kissed him harder and let her hands slide down his back until they reached hiss ass; grabbing on tightly, and then he slammed himself home. She gasped out in between their kisses and relished the sensation of him filling her.

 

If he could, he would lay right here for the rest of his life and never move; she was all he needed. Her and her pussy was all he could ever need. No matter how many times he had her, she was always so tight. He was a perfect fit; he slid right in and nestled so smooth; he could live in here forever, just making her cum. Her right leg came up and wrapped around his backside as he waited for her to adjust to him; he wasn’t small by any means. Finally after a few seconds she lifted her head up and grabbed a hold of the nape of his neck, letting her nails slightly scratch. He groaned out and kissed her passionately as their bodies began to move as one. He rose up on his knees and dipped out, until only his head was in and then he slammed in home again, feeling her hand tighten on his arm; her nails scratching. The sensation went right down to his groin; sizzling until it burned. He felt his arms start stinging and that’s when he realised that her nails were biting into his skin until they nearly broke the skin. Her body was already starting to shake from his movements and he felt himself grow harder at the thought. He had only been in her for a few minutes and already she was about to cum. He hissed and felt his orgasm fast approaching. He couldn’t go without her though; he needed her to go first. He wanted to feel her cum around his cock a few times before they both fell over the cliff.

 

He eased out of her and grabbed her legs, flipping her over and then she was on her front. She gasped out loud at the move and then her entire body ignited in fire, she felt her lower pussy gush with wetness when she realised he wanted her from behind. She felt a shiver run down her spine and settle between her thighs. She moaned out loud and sat forward so her entire lower half was up higher than her front. She moved so her glistening pussy was right in front of him; lined up perfectly for his hard cock to take again. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip as she gazed at him, feeling the tension between them simmering. He leaned over her, letting his arms come down by her sides, relishing her flesh being flush with his. Her hands grabbed onto his arms even tighter, her nails biting his skin. They’re mouths connected; she turned her head to the side to capture his lips. Leo kept up the pace, feeling his cock slamming into her pussy over and over again, feeling her walls begin to clench around him steady; her moans growing louder by the second. She felt her lower body begin to grow hotter; as if it was a spring being coiled tight and was about to break. Her entire body was on fire and they were both sweating; feeling the other slide as they’re bodies connected over and over. They both knew that they couldn’t last much longer; he made it his mission to have her cum before he did. He loved to feel her cum around his cock.

 

Her moans grew in volume until they were bouncing off the walls; now they were a hundred percent sure that their neighbours could hear them. But did they care; no way. She reared her backside up higher as she felt his cock begin to harden even more. She let her breasts touch the cold sheet on the mattress as she worked to keep her hips and ass as high as possible so he could still fuck her the way he was. She felt his right hand slide from her hip to her backside and felt him rub the skin; feeling and hearing the appreciative groan that vibrated from his chest as he admired her behind. Then his hand left and collided with her ass cheek in a hard smack. She jumped from the sensation; feeling the bite of the sting dissipate after a few seconds to leave behind a wave of pleasure, her lower body appreciated the smack as her pussy gushed. She moaned out loud and let her eyes shut close from the pleasure. Her ass cheek flamed red from the smack and then she felt his hand slide slowly over the flamed area, feeling his hand trying to sooth the area he had just smacked.

 

“You liked that didn’t you mamà, I can tell. God damn, your pussy’s so fucking wet.”

 

He groaned out in his gravelly voice as he continued to speed up his movements, feeling her pussy juices soak him completely. Instead of answering him, she simply moaned out loud. She had had enough,; she needed to cum. And now. She turned her head to the side and tried to catch his eyes. She let her hips slam back into his with every movement; listened to the sound of his cock connecting with her pussy over and over. The sound echoed in the room; along with their moans and groans. When he groaned so low that it vibrated through her pussy and settled deep in her cervix; she was done. She didn’t even realise she had opened her mouth until she heard herself speak.

 

 

“I can’t take it anymore baby; I need to cum. Please Leo, please make me cum.” She begged as she met his movements one for one.

 

He didn’t reply to her, he simply rose up straighter from behind her and grabbed on tightly to her hips, letting his fingers lightly dig in. He held on to her and then he was going faster than before; slamming into her with everything he had. She held on to the mattress as she felt her pussy begin to seize up and then she was falling the cliff, feeling her juices gush out, coating his cock. He groaned out so loud he was sure he shook the walls as he came into her so fast, feeling his muscles seize up completely, feeling her walls clenching down on him over and over, the sensation making him cum harder and then he collapsed next to her on the bed. Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath. He snaked his arm out and under her and pulled her over until she was snug right into his side; feeling her leg reach and drape over his thigh. She tried hard to get her breathing back to normal as she curled into his body; feeling their sweat sliding over each other. Then she felt his finger under her chin; lifting her head until their eyes connected.

 

He spoke first, “You okay?”

 

She watched his face, he looked worried. He always did this when they had sex that was different. He was worried that he might have hurt her. She felt her heart swell when she looked at him. God she loved him so much.

 

She touched his face and spoke, “I’m okay baby, you’re so good. You’ve no idea.”

 

She smiled as she leaned up close to his face, feeling his slight stubble scratch her face. He smirked slightly and leaned down to capture her lips, closing the last inch between them. Their lips collided in a sated but heated kiss, their bodies still sore and tired from the antics. He let his hand slide down her body; tracing her hip, the beautiful curves that flowed for miles and let his hand rest on her backside; taking a firm grip of her flesh in his hands, squeezing.

 

He could spend the rest of his life right here, snuggled into his massive king size bed with this beautiful curvy ass girl right beside him, feeling her draped all over him, smelling of him. His pride swelled tenfold when he thought of the fact that this girl had chosen him; off all the guys in L.A; the world- she choose him. Him who had a fucked up past; who had almost betrayed himself by indulging in the carnal sin of the purge. The purge. He hadn’t thought of that in a long time. Thank god it was long gone. He had told her of his loss; of his son. She had listened to every word he said; never judging. That’s when he realised that he was in love; that night. When she had come close to ending things with him because he couldn’t open up. Wouldn’t; he was afraid. And then when the reality hit him; that she could walk away and he would never see her again. That was enough for him to wake up and realise what he had in front of him. And he couldn’t let her slip away. And now he was so glad that he had taken that chance. He didn’t know where he would be today; he would probably be lost. In some dark place. Without her. He shivered at the thought of her not being around. The old Leo was long gone. He liked the new one; the one he was when he was with her. As long as he had her, he was fine. He had her as his reminder. Reminder of where he belonged; with her.

 

 

 

 

  
_The End..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story for all those Frank Grillo lovers out there! Ya'll are out there somewhere I know! I wrote this primarily as I searched and searched and I could not find any storys or one-shots that satisfied my addiction for Frank; bar one really good one. I hope all the people who enjoy him as an actor and enjoy his Purge character enjoy this story. I might expand it further one day; we'll see! Enjoy folks!♡


End file.
